A Smile I'll Never See
by punkprincess96
Summary: Lola, Lola, Lola. That's enough. So young 14 year old Dana Cruz decided. She's planning to torture Miss Oscar Winning Lola. But in the end, who'll really win? Who knows, anyways. Don't forget to leave the door closed, Dana.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N before story:** OMG like HIII!!!!!!!! I've finally decided to update today. P don't ask why. actually ok fine. I decided to update because I was talking to ;) you know who you are. And we were talking about updating ffs and I decided it'd be too much since I got a new computer I'd have to send every story to my new computer to link things together, so I thought I'd just create a new story. R&R please. Btw, I haven't written in about 3 months, so I'm not sure how I write or set up my regular stories. If you see any mistakes, reviewing it would be nice.

**A Smile I'll Never See**

**By**: punkprincess96

"Dana!" Zoey called with a grin from outside. Dana got up from the bottom bunk and smiled.

"What!" she called back. She enjoyed her time in PCA, it was the best 3 years of her life so far.

"Come down! Let's go to the beach!" Zoey and Nicole shouted. Just then, Chase and Logan ran up to the two girls outside. Dana's smile disappeared and she laid back on her bunk, listening to music while writing down lyrics of her own.

_It's like a dream, that I can't control.  
Yet I endure so much of this dreamy life because of you.  
But you never are able to see why I stay._

"DANA!" a bunch of voices shouted, and Dana nearly limped all the way to the window again. She looked out of the window, and saw her friends calling for her, while laughing away their sadness they all secretly had inside of them.

"I wish Zoey liked me." Chase thought, secretly.

"I wish Logan liked me." Zoey and Nicole both thought.

"I wish Dana liked me." Logan wished hopelessly.

"The girl's lounge?" she repeated what she thought she heard. But they had already ran off after she asked. Listening to Zoey was no problem, but when she didn't know what she had said…

Dana got dressed, wearing a black and white striped tank top, and a red jacket over it. She topped it off with black jeans and her new runners.

"Dana, come out, hurry!" shouted a sudden voice. Dana opened the door and found her algebra classmate pulling on her wrist down the stairs.

"The door…" Dana thought to herself. "it's left open." they were soon in the girl's lounge and there was a huge crowd surrounding someone, or something. Dana had to squirm around a bit, but she managed to reach to the front of the swarm. There was a girl with brunette hair and a big ego to create such a scene.

"I know! I'm so going to get an Oscar before my 18th birthday!" she bragged with a toss of her hair. Dana really disliked this girl already. Who was she to make such a scene in the middle of the day, inturrupting her writing session?

"You're really confident to stand in front of me while doing all of this." Dana whispered when the brunette was walking her way, about to make a dramatic exit.

"Excuse me?" she turned around, with a confused expression.

"I'm sorry, did I confuse you? Yeah, hi. My name is Dana Cruz." she sarcastically greeted.

"The name is Lola but you won't need that. This will be the last time we meet." Lola replied, adding a quiet "cause you're going to die." when she left.

"That's Dana from room 101." people began whispering. _Damn, I embarassed myself again._

"WHOO!" they suddenly burst out shouting. _Huh..._

"She was really bragging alot..." explained some girls.

"Hmm." Dana said with a fake smile and she walked out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N before story:** updates, updates. running out of ideas, though. school is coming up too.

**A Smile I'll Never See**

**By**: punkprincess96

"Where were you?" Zoey asked as the rest of the gang caught up with her.

"Some place... duh. Anyways, I'm tired and it's finally the weekends... so could you leave me alone?" Dana asked, thinking of revenge towards "Lola".

"Come on, you missed out on the beach. Something's up." Nicole noticed.

"Huh? Well... maybe it's just her time of the month." Logan joked, and Chase laughing along with him. Dana glared at Chase and he smacked Logan.

"Yeah, Logan!" Chase said, knowing Dana would want him to stop playing around.

"Well, atleast meet Lola first." Zoey said, and pulled out the drama queen from behind Nicole.

"Hi." Lola greeted sarcastically. Dana raised her fist so close to Lola's face it nearly hit her.

"Dana!" Zoey and Nicole pulled her apart from "innocent" Lola.

"I didn't do anything!" Lola pouted.

"UGH! What's wrong with you people!" Dana ran off, towards her room. She screamed.

"Dana! No yelling inside, okay!?" Coco shouted from across the hall.

"WHO DID THIS!" Dana shouted as she angrily stared at the messed up room. Zoey ran inside and shouted as well.

"Girls, what's going on here." Coco said and walked in. "Oh dear god. ROBBERS!" and she ran off with a stick of bread. The only part of the room damadged was Dana's side. Her clothes her cut up and her pictures were only cut out with her face. Her bed sheets were ripped apart and her pillow was cut apart. Nicole and Zoey's things were just gone through, and their wallets were missing.

"What... happened?" was all Zoey and Nicole could say.


End file.
